


Getting to know each other

by MinaZ



Series: Happy (or at least not murderous) Family [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ziio is injured in a fire, Hatyham has to look after their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know each other

Haytham Kenway was a strictly logical man. He was a successful lawyer with his own law office. All his life, he knew what he wanted to be (aside from a short period of time when he decide he wanted to be an astronaut, but he was seven so that did not count) and he always did everything necessary to get there.  
Right now, that meant going 20 miles over the speed limit and making a full brake in front of the hospital, leaving his Mercedes parked askew over two parking spots before running inside.

Slowing down, he reached the reception desk. Panting, it took him several tries to answer the questioning look of the nurse.  
“Hello, I am here to see... Ka. Nee. Eh. Zi. Io.”  
The nurse, a Native American woman gave him a very unimpressed look.  
“Kan. I-eh. Zio?”  
With a sigh and a shake of her head, the women scrolled through their database.  
“We have a Kaniehtí:io, one of the victims of the fire three days ago.”  
“Yes! I mean yes, I am looking for her.”  
“And you are?”  
“A friend. Haytham Kenway. She had a friend contact me and asked me to come?”  
“Just a moment,” she reached for the telephone, then paused and gave him an expectant look, which he only returned with an hopefully friendly smile.  
“Sir, if you would please take a seat.”  
“Excuse me? Ah, yes of cause. Thank you.”

Sitting down, Haytham did not bounce his leg or fiddle around with his phone. He sat their patient and collected. He did remove his tie. Calm and in control.  
When the nurse waved him over to the reception again, he was there in two seconds.  
“She is ready to see you, room 206, just up there and though the hall. Please remember that visiting hours end in one hour.”  
With a curd nod, he was already half way to the door before turning around to thank the nurse, only to nearly collide with other guest who were just leaving. A few apologizes later, he took the stairs two at a time. Once in the right floor he stopped shortly in font of a window to fix his appearance, straightened his tie and coming his short hair back with his hand.  
Room 206 was in the middle of the corridor. Knocking very lightly, he opened the door carefully. His first look around showed him that it was a four bed room, all of which were occupied. Ziio was sitting up with pillows behind her back, closest to the window. She was unusually pale. Her arms and neck were wrapped in bandages, and another covered her left jaw and cheek. An oxygen tube was attached to her nose, but she nodded at him friendly when she saw him.  
“Ziio.”  
“Haytham.” Her voice was raspy.  
“I am sorry, I did not hear about the fire, I was out of the country...”  
Ziio held up her hand.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for coming so soon. I only asked Achilles to contact you this morning.”  
“I...uhm...” Haytham coughed slightly. “I came as fast as I could. How are you?”  
Ziio signed and looked out of the window.  
“Burns. Smoke inhalation. It will heal, with time.”  
“Anything you need...”  
“Yes Haytham, there is one thing.”  
He was surprised. His offer was sincere, but he expected great hesitation on her part to accept help. She was after all a proud woman, one that could take care of herself very well.  
“I have to tell you something.”  
“Yes?” Haytham really didn't like that tone.  
“I have a son.”  
“Oh.”  
“His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. He is six years old.”  
“Oh. Oh!”  
He stared at her with wide eyes.  
“He is?”  
“Your biological son, yes.”  
“And you didn't think...!” A glace toward the next bed made him lower his voice.  
“And you didn't think I deserve to know that?”  
“Haytham, living together as room mates was too much of a commitment to you back then. Having a not matching tea set for breakfast to much of a compromise. Forgive me is I was not convinced that you would take the news well. Or in a reasonable manner.”  
Not knowing what to say to that, he just continued to stared at her, before a terrible thought entered his mind.  
“Is he...? The fire... he isn't?”  
“He was injured. Burns on his hands and smoke inhalation as well, but thankfully not near as serve as mine. He can be released from the hospital in a few days.”  
Ziio took his hand in her injured one.  
“Haytham, there is more. It was arson. Six houses were burned down, it is a miracle that no one died. And... and the police thinks that Ratonhnhaké:ton saw something.”  
“The arsonist?”  
“Possibly. They...”, Ziios eyes shone with unshed tears, but her face betrayed just as much fury as grief. “Someone attacked him. The doctors found bruises around his throat that have nothing to do with the fire or getting him out. He said that there were strangers, white men, but will not say any more, not even to me.” She closet her eyes and took a deep breath, before reaching for a glass of water on the table next to her bed. Talking this much was obviously causing her pain.  
“Normally, I would let Oiá:ner or Achilles look after him, but with the many injured, my mother is busy and Achilles house is full of refugees. And Kanatahséton is nearly an eight hour drive away from the city, I do not wish for Ratonhnhaké:ton to be so far from me in times like this.”  
Ziio looked him straight in the eyes.  
“He knows who you are. He knows your name, and the name of his grandparents, and I showed him pictures of you. Can you look after him? Can you keep him safe until I have recovered enough to do it myself again?”  
That was not something Haytham had planed on. Or even thought about. He had a six years old son! What was he supposed to do?  
Well, what could he do? How could he say no? Besides, he thankfully missed the diaper stage, so all in all it shouldn't be to hard.  
“Of cause. I... I am happy to meet him.”  
Ziio nodded and smiled at him.  
“I am sorry to barge into your life like that, I would not ask if I didn’t think it was the best way.”  
There was a light knock at the door, and it opened to reveal an old 'friend' of theirs.  
“Mr. Davenport.”  
“Mr Kenway,” and, turning to Ziio, “Everything alright?”  
“Yes, Achilles, thank you.” A little louder, “Ratonhnhaké:ton? Come in and meet Haytham.”  
A small head appeared behind Davenports legs, before the rest followed carefully. The boy was big for his age, with brown eyes like his mother, and the same thick black hair. He was wearing a bright blue pyjama with yellow dogs on it, and was hugging a plushy that looked like a bird to his chest. There were bandages wrapped around his hands, so not even the tips of his fingers showed. He looked tiered and pale. Not taking his eyes of Haytham, he ran to his mother and quickly climbed on the chair next to her bed and then from there onto her bed and under the blanket, all without using his hands, putting the weight on his elbows. In his haste, the bird plushy fell from his grip and tumbled onto the floor.  
“Aquilla!”  
Ziio quickly wrapped an arm around her son before he could attempt o jump after his beloved companion, but grimaced at the pain that the movement caused her.  
Not wanting to risk any more distress, Haytham quickly picked up the toy, it appeared to be a seagull, and handed it to the boy, who took it carefully but scowled at him.  
“Not hold him by his wings!”  
“Ratonhnhaké:ton, what do you say?”  
“But Ista, he could hurt Aquilla!” Serious brow eyes looked up to Ziio, but she only raised an eyebrow.  
Wrinkling his nose the small boy mumbled “Niá:wen.“  
“And for people who speak English, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”  
“Thank you.”  
Now Ziio turned the raised eyebrow toward Haytham.  
“Ah... You are welcome. And I will mind his wings in the future.”  
"Her."  
"Her wings."  
Up close, Haytham could see the bruises around his sons neck, and felt sick at the thought that someone could have attacked such a small child, his child!  
“This is Haytham, I have told you about him and when your hands feel better, you will stay with him for a little while.”  
This caused Ratonhnhaké:ton to look back at the man standing next to his bed, than back at his mother. What he said next Haytham could not understand, but it was said with all the seriousness a six year old could muster. Ziio answered the boy in just the same tone, before combing his hair back and kissing his brow.  
“Okay, Ista.”  
“Maybe you two can get to know each other a little better in the next days?”  
Haytham hated to reschedule his week. He was just about to point that out when Davenport intervened.  
“Of cause, no sensible man would suggest to take a child in without giving them time to adjust, right?”  
After glowering at the black man, Haytham put his most friendly smile on.  
“Of cause. I can come by during visiting hours again.”  
Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at him distrustful before burring his face in his mothers side. Apparently, the audience was over. And maybe Haytham should work on his friendly smile.

After saying goodbye, Davenport and Hayham left the room together. The younger man tried to quicken his step to get rid of the other as soon as possible, which should not have been difficult considering Achilles strong limb, but the handle of the walking stick around his elbow stopped him abruptly.  
“Here, Ziio wrote a list for you. Bed times, what he likes to eat, what he should eat, what scares him. Things that you should know in order to traumatize the poor little tyke as little as possible. I imagine the doctors will add instructions about his hands and what to look out for once he is released into your loving care.”  
Glaring at the other man, Haytham accepted the list and put it away into the inner pocket of his jacket.  
“Do you know what exactly happened to him? I did not see any other injuries on him, aside from,” he gestured toward his neck. “And he seemed to move around okay.”  
Davenport sighed.  
“From what I heard, he was playing outside with some of his friends. When he came back the house was already burning, and Ziio trapped under the collapsed door frame.” he shook his head. “Can you imagine that the little guy ran to her and tried to lift timber ten times his size from her? Thankfully his uncles saw him and got him away and Ziio out.”  
Davenport watched him with those piercing dark eyes.  
“I don't like you, and I don't think you will be good for the child. But I can’t give him the time that he need right now, and it is Ziios decision anyway. Try to pretend you are not a cold hearted bastard, will you?”

***

Arriving at home, still fuming from Davenports accusations, Hatyham made a few calls to get an hour free the the next afternoon, before he took out Ziios list.  
Bed time at nine to stand up at seven. Okay, that meant he would at least have time to get stuff done in the evening.  
Breakfast, snack, lunch, snack, dinner. Well, kids needed to grow, didn't they?  
No coffee or black tea. Wasn't the trust Ziio had in him heartwarming?  
The list went on: How much sweets were okay, teeth brushing, television times. Apparently his son had no allergies or serious medial issues, which was a relief. Most of the stuff Haytham could have thought of by himself. Deciding not to worry to much, he grabbed some of the paperwork that he should have read this afternoon and got to work.

A little voice in his head kept repeating: “You have a son!”

It did not sound jubilating.

Haytham Kenway did not have jubilating voices in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few words about the setting: It is modern day, but I decided to take Ziio and Ratonhnhaké:ton home village Kanatahséton from the game instead of attributing it to a real Indian reservation, mainly in order not to insult anyone unwittingly. So like in the game Kanatahséton is mainly independent, the people have their Native names and are bilingual.
> 
> Ratonhnhaké:ton is six instead of four, because I don't think he looks or acts like a four year old at the beginning of the game. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm non native speaker, and spell check can only do so much, I hope it is still enjoyable. If someone feels like beta reading, that would be great! But please keep in mind that I do this for fun, and comments that only point out spelling mistakes and don't mention the story at all are quite hurtful.
> 
> Thank you for reading :-). I know the direction I want to go with this, but cute suggestions are always welcome. ^^


End file.
